Remember the Promise
by Chibichu2013
Summary: Every promise they made was for love. Her silent one was to keep them safe no matter the cost. In the end she is left to choose and for her it's a matter of love and keeping a promise. Never knowing what they would be left to deal because of it nor how far he was willing to go to fulfill his own. Because every promise was made for love...now all that's left is for her to remember.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Fairy Tail: "Remember the Promise" ~ Chapter 1: Goodbye

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Her heart is heavy as she watches him leave, his body blending into the setting sun. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that are flowing from her brown eyes.

Heart slowly breaking with every step he takes away from her and she wants nothing more than to run after him; beg him to come back because she's afraid to be alone. But she knows better, knows that he's more than capable of taking care of himself on this one man mission. He's been searching for years and this recent tip could end it all. Finally end the search for his lost father.

She can't help the strained sob of his name that escapes her lips, nor the sad broken smile that settles on them when he suddenly stops per her request. "Come back." she says hoping silently he can hear her.

Her muddled mind imaging his laughter and smile directed her way. That joyful laugh that makes her smile just before he calls her a 'weirdo' and that perfect smile that takes her breathe away, leaving her stomach filled with butterflies.

In reality he only raises a hand in acknowledgement, letting her know that she's been heard, a golden object gleaming in the sun between his fingers. She watches with tear filled eyes as his blue exceed companion grabs it, waving it frantically for her to see. The action makes her laugh if only for a while before she waves him a final good bye. Hoping, as she watches them leave, Happy will fulfill his promise to keep the dragon slayer out of trouble.

The tears are falling again as the two finally fade from her sight. Once out of earshot she finally breaks down letting each strained sob and tear leave her body. On her knees by the river as she cries for her nakama, hoping he'll return soon. The only assurance she has of that return a single promise.

"Don't forget..." she whispers in her sorrow, never knowing that he's heard her silent plea.

"Natsu..." a small voice whines hearing the echoes of her tears, blue ears drooping in sadness with every sob. It's taking all his restraint not to run back and comfort her when her cries reach them, knowing she's crying because of them.

"I'll be back..."He sighs, hands tightening around the bracelet she had given him as a part of their promise; it's a simple bracelet of pure gold with her name beautifully and skillfully engraved into it. "I promise."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

A week since he left and her heart still hurts, aching for his return. Without him she can't help but feel alone, a feeling she's come to loathe.

For Lucy being alone, left behind, reminds her of her childhood after her mother's death. She never had friends or a family after the death. Always left to feel alone and cry her sorrows out because of it. Her father, the man who should have been there, abandoned her for work he deemed more important than his own flesh and blood.

Natsu's left and it's becoming harder for her to deal with it. Some can say it's all in her head but she can't help how empty she feels without him; it's like a part of her left when he did. For her it's not seeing that smile every day that hurts, not hearing his laughter that gets to her, but most of all it's how cold she feels without him that gets under her skin.

She'd never admit it to anyone but herself that his warmth is what she misses the most.

The nights are cold without him; she's gotten so use to his constant intrusions of her bed that it feels off without him there. That warmth that lulled her into sleep has suddenly disappeared and now she's left to shiver in the dark. No amount of blankets able to recreate the feeling of safety he gave her, memories of a cold childhood haunting her now because of it.

Sleep is such a foreign feeling for her now, she stays up for hours in the night worrying when he'll come back. Her nakama has surely gone on missions before, but none of this high importance nor this dangerous. But when Natsu does leave he usually leaves Happy with her and she wonders if he knows she can't sleep without him when he does. Cuddling at night with the exceed is never the same, the warmth can't be recreated, but the feeling its self is enough to put her to sleep at night. Because she knows if he'll come back for his 'child' if not for her, although she secretly wishes he would. But there's no Happy this time, no Natsu to put her to sleep.

It's not helping that the guild gives her nothing but sympathetic smiles when she does manage to will her body there. Quiet assurances of his quick return along with a sad smile her way is her greeting now a days. They can see in her eyes how depressed she is, the bags from the lack of sleep the biggest clue of it. Her nakama left and she's left to wonder in worry when exactly he'll return…if he returns.

"Lucy?" it's the soft touch upon her hand that breaks the stellar mage away from her musing, not the constant calling of her name. Looking up she can see Mirajane look towards her in worry, blue eyes soft and filled with sympathy; an almost motherly gaze Lucy hasn't seen nor felt in a long time. Looking into those worried filled eyes she only sighs before smiling sadly. With every fiber of her broken being she wants to say she's okay, but that's a lie and she refuses to lie to the bartender.

"Mira," she whispers using the name she's grown so fond of. Blue eyes spark with life for a moment at the use of it and Lucy gets this awful pit in her stomach. She knows she's going to crush her with what is about to be said. "I think I'll head home today…I'm in no mood to stay." She's right because the moment the words pass her lips the spark is lost as the take-over mage merely nods.

She can tell Mirajane wants to say more, wants to comfort, but what can be said that hasn't already been spoken. Lisanna, whom had been nearby bites her lip in sorrow, stuck between wanting to comfort both Lucy and her crestfallen sister as Lucy walks away. But like Mirajane she stays silent, thinking with time the pain will slowly pass or that Natsu returns soon.

Lucy's halfway to the door before she feels the presence of two sets of arms wrapping around her curvy frame; both pairs clutching her shoulders from each side. Frozen in shock by the warmth the action suddenly gives her and the tears that stain her bare shoulders. "Lucy…don't be sad. I know Natsu would hate to see you like this…we all do." Lisanna's sobbing voice whispers into her shoulder, "He'll come back…He always does, so there's no reason to be so sad and feel so alone. Right, nee-san?"

Mirajane nods crying in agreement. "This is Fairy Tail," she whispers between tears, clutching Lucy tighter, "if one person is sad then we're all sad. We all share the sorrow and pain; in this guild no one is ever alone." Taking a look around she can see the agreeing faces of the entire guild, some nodding in complete agreement while others hold back tears at the sweetness of the scene before them.

Lucy can't hold back the tears anymore and cries in the embrace of the two sisters, clutching onto not only them but their words as well. Through her tears she can see Elfman screaming how 'manly' the scene is before joining in the hug, crying as he does so.

A teary eyed Wendy joins soon after, squeezing herself into the embrace as Carla grips onto her leg in support as well. Erza grabs her hand just as Gray grabs the other, both holding assuring smile in comfort for their friend, Lucy smiling as they do so. It doesn't take long before the whole guild is joined in the hug and she's crushed in the middle of it all.

By this point she's crying again, but in joy because holding each other in comfort for one of their own is something Lucy knows the guild would do. Something they wouldn't ever mind doing. This guild has become more to her in the years she's joined. They're her friends but most of all they're family, something she lost when she was young.

It took a week of tears before she finally realized that although her nakama left she's never alone, never once was. The guild, her family, was always here for her.

They've separated now and Lucy can breathe again. Mirajane looks at her, wiping away her stray tears before happily saying that the Guild loves her.

She hiccups a few sobs before replying, "And I love you guys. Thank you."

And she knows in her heart that she does love them, all of them. They'd do anything for her, proven it time and time again, and she knows she'd do anything for them...no matter the cost.

* * *

_okay so that was my first fanfiction in a while. Let me know how i did, constructive criticism is welcomed as are reviews :) Don't be afraid to let me know how I did._

_I have Chapter 2 already done it's just in editing but if you want a preview look at my profile._


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

_"Remember the Promise" ~ Chapter 2: Promises_

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__* _

It escapes her lips before she has the chance to stop it, the scream of utter pain as she's thrown like a rag doll against nearby rocks. Lying in agony on the ground below she can faintly hear the sound of her name being called, but it never registers completely in her now aching head. The pain that shoots throughout her body as she stands is unbearable, yet she manages with what little strength she has left to work against it. The magic power she once held completely gone as trembling fingers fumble against unusable keys to grab hold of her whip in retaliation.

A battered body working only on the adrenaline that pumps through her veins as she prepares to fight her attacker, who smugly smiles at the crack of her whip. She smiles back in confidence because she can tell by the way he stands he's tired. The fight he had with her spirits taking not only his magic power away but his strength as well. The tall burly man makes an attempt to grab her once more managing to come close enough for her to hit him. It takes only a single strong crack of it for him to fall unconscious before her, something she's glad for as she falls onto the ground below; tired and weak from all the fighting.

"Lucy!" she looks up just as Gray knocks out his own opponent before making a dash for her, "Are you okay?" he asks sliding next to her, his voice breathless and filled with worry. Chest rising constantly as he tries to regain some much needed air into burning lungs.

The adrenaline is still pumping strongly through her veins but she's certain something is wrong with her ankle, the pain that is shooting through it too much for her to bear. "Ankle..." she manages to breathe out to him. He nods, careful to examine it without hurting her further trying to determine if it's broken. As he does so she takes the time to notice the bruises that litter his body, he's bloodied and bruised from the fights much like herself.

Almost a full month has passed since Natsu's departure and life for the stellar mage has gone back to normal. She still feels cold without him by her side, has trouble truly falling asleep at night, and still worries endlessly for his return, but despite it life has gone back into normalcy.

Like always rent for her small apartment was coming up soon and she was desperate for money to pay it. At Gray's kind request she agreed to accompany him on his own mission, a promise of half the reward for doing so. He knew her rent was due soon as was his own, this way they could kill two birds with one stone.

The job they had accepted was a simple one that paid highly, one that required the two to track and capture a small group of thieves in a nearby town; retrieve any stolen property as a bonus.

They had been told by the townsfolk that the bandits had last been seen in a nearby forest and the two spent a good portion of the afternoon looking for them to no avail. It was nearing night when they decided to simply rest and search again in the morning, never knowing the bandits were following them until it was too late; ambushed by them in the dead of night.

Because much of the population of Fiore live without the use of magic it was assumed that this group possessed none. A failed assumption on their part as they did possess a highly strong amount of explosion based magic, a group of ten men fighting against the two of them.

"I don't think it's broken. Can you stand?" Gray's voice brings her out of her thoughts immediately. Lucy only nods, not entirely sure herself but perfectly willing to try as she takes hold of his outstretched hand. The pain is once again too much for her to bear as her body crumbles from the weight. "Or I could be wrong." he states, quick to wrap and arm around her waist while draping her own across his shoulders to alleviate any pressure off the injured ankle.

"You're hurt..." she whispers taking notice of a rather large cut that fans across his chest she managed to overlook. Gray looks at her and nods dumbly, explaining to her that a bandit hit him with his sword while distracted by her scream before he managed to knock him out. Brown eyes soften in a silent guilt that she's sure he's seen as he quickly explains it doesn't hurt as bad as it seems, assuring her that he'll have the cut looked at and bandaged in town.

They stay standing in silence, both leaning on the other for support, using it to catch lost breathes. It's about now that Lucy wishes Erza or Wendy had come with them had the two not each been on missions of their own, certain that this mission would have gone more efficiently with their assistance. Gray laughs in agreement when she expresses these thoughts a loud, "We make a good team though." motioning towards the unconscious bodies of their attackers that litter the forest floor.

Lucy smiles and laughs at the statement, ignoring the slight pain in her chest as she does. It's true, together they all make a great team working as one to finish a job and return home. There's property damage most of the time and payment is lower than originally promised due to it, but she knows she wouldn't have it any other way. It becomes a cherished memory to her once the anger subsides, one of the reasons she loves working with them. Even if it's simply just Gray and her, not the whole team, she still loves it; the memory still cherished in her mind.

"We should head back." she whispers, ready to not only return to town and receive their reward but to return home. Gray nods in agreement, careful to set her down despite her arguments, working on tying up the unconscious men. Not wanting to be useless she realizes she's got enough energy left to willingly call Virgo to help, ignoring the spirit's plea for punishment. Only wanting to hurry and return home to the guild she's starting to miss dearly.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The sound of laughter fills the air, the guild as rowdy as ever upon their return. It mattered not that they had come home bruised and hurt, only that they had come home at all. Drunken laughter and smiles surround the two as the guild is all ears, hanging onto Lucy's every word as she recounts the tale of their mission to them.

"Lu-chan, you're not too hurt are you?" Levy asks placing a gentle hand on a bruised shoulder, voice filled with curiosity and worry for her dear friend. She only smiles assuring her friend that she's fine, aside from the broken ankle. "Wendy's healing is helping ease the pain." winking at both Levy and her young healer.

"Gomen, Lucy-san if I had been there maybe-" Lucy cuts her off not wanting the young dragon slayer to feel guilt over something she couldn't control. It's not as If Gray and Lucy had planned for this to happen, to be ambushed nor to come home as badly as they did.

"Wendy, it's fine." She insisted reassuringly, gently patting the girls head in affection. "The only thing that really hurts is my ankle but even then your healing is doing wonders. I'll be up and running in no time." the blue haired girl smiles at her kind words before moving onto heal Gray.

He mumbles rather loudly that it seems as If no one cares for his own injuries, disregarding Juvia's protest. Lucy can tell by his voice he's joking, both had come equally bloodied and bruised to the guild, but it seems as if his joke doesn't sit well with Erza. The scarlet haired woman drawing her sword from its sheath, her voice commanding and fierce as she condemns Gray with it; blaming him for Lucy getting hurt as badly as she had.

The guild laughing as he cowers under the re-equip mage's fury. Lucy laughing and smiling with them knowing it hadn't been Gray's fault her ankle was broken, if anything it had been her own; never telling the guild that she had been thrown by the bandit for protecting him. The large man had been making his way towards Gray before she managed to stop him, getting hurt in the process as a result.

Even so remarks are made teasingly towards Gray and it's not long before the guild breaks out into its typical fight, tables and magic attacks being thrown with glee. Lucy ignoring it all, sitting at the bar watching with a silent admiration for the guild she's come to love. Silently missing the sight of her nakama fighting along with the playful madness, wondering how he is and when he'll return. She's certain of his return now, knowing there is no possible way he wouldn't but still she silent wishes for it to come sooner.

That night in the guild is one she'll never forget, a night she would forever cherish. The laughing grew alongside the widening smiles, the strong smell of alcohol lingering in the air as the night progressed on. The fighting finally coming to an end when daybreak neared Magnolia, bodies of her friends lying on the floor asleep in drunken peace.

Smiling as she holds a sleeping Wendy in her arms, her mind running ramped as she tries to memorize every last detail of that night. Waiting in silence for sleep to claim her as its next victim; brown eyes closing every so slowly when it does, mind and body shutting down to sleep in peace. Yet, not before she's promised to do whatever it took to keep her friends safe, wishing for nights like these to never end. Nights like these she never wanted to forget for as long as she loved.

Never once knowing how soon that promise would have to be fulfilled, never suspecting what was to come in the near future…nor that this night in the guild would be one she would forget.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it :) Special shoutout to Dang Regacho, Ashley-Myth, GoldenRoseTanya, and Harliey who reviewed my story _

_Chapter 3 is being worked on right now but if you want a sneak peak check out my profile for it. _

_Review and let me know how I did XD!_


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Fairy Tail: "Remember the Promise" ~ Chapter 3: Nightmares

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

This simply isn't happening…it can't be, her mind refuses to believe it.

Tears are flowing from her brown eyes at the news, while her heart is breaking. "No" she whispers in grief as the guild falls deathly silent. The room is spinning and suddenly it's becoming harder to breathe, left struggling for a single breath.

"No…no no no…"

She's hysterical now, screaming and crying out in pain, the guild only looking onwards in a silent grief; they can do nothing for her now only watch as she process what's happening.

A hand gently touching her shoulder moments later in an attempt to calm her only to be pushed away from her erratic behavior. Arms quickly wrapping around her body in comfort as she cries, soothing words whispered in her ear from her raven haired friend. With no strength left she's left to only cry within the embrace. "Gray…he can't…." she whimpers into his chest, body shaking with every word as a hand rubs her back in comfort. "It's not true…he promised…he promised me…." His name passing her lips in a strangled sob she can't hold back.

"Natsu!"

Eyes filled with fear shoot open and she's left gasping for air, chest heaving violently with each strangled breathe, hands clenching pink sheets in desperation, her body is covered in a cold sweat despite the burning feeling that fills it; she rises in her bed quickly, hugging knees close to her chest to regain control.

A quiet whimper gaining her attention, eyes opening as they search frantically for the source before falling upon a blue haired girl snuggled deeply into the pink covers. A sigh of relief escaping her lips not only at the sight of the young mage but that what she felt was nothing more than a dream, a nightmare.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy whispers eyes filled with curiosity and concern. "Are you alright?"

She can feel her eyes soften instantly at the sight of the tired sky dragon who looks at her in worry. Nodding towards the girl, assuring her it was only a nightmare before shushing her back to bed. Wendy looks at her, eyes still holding concern for her friend before returning to her slumber clutching her white exceed closer to her chest as she does.

Only the silence of night along with Wendy's soft breathing filling the room and it's then Lucy takes the time to survey her surroundings and recall what happened.

The soft patter of rain against her window along with the moonlight that seeps through sheer curtains reminds her that she's back home, a sudden flash of thunder illuminating the room moments later. It's then Lucy seems to remember everything, recalling the week long mission she had just returned from with the sky dragon slayer and Carla. It seems as if money problems weren't only her problem as the young mage needed to pay rent for her room in Fairy Hills soon and was a few jewels short. Lucy had decide to accompany the young girl on a series of small requests that would span over a week to pay it, not wanting the girl to suddenly become homeless; although doubting that they would actually kick the sweet dragon slayer out, regardless Lucy wanted to help.

They had finally finished the missions and were quick to return home only for a storm to greet them upon arrival. The roads of Magnolia quick to flood from the sudden down pour and Lucy refused to let the mage return home in such weather offering both her bed and home to the young girl and her exceed.

"That's the seventh night in a row" Lucy whispers to herself solemnly as the rain continues to fall, careful not to awaken the slumbering girl once more.

It's a reoccurring dream that's plagued her for the last month; each dream different but revolving around the same concept, Natsu's death. Four months have passed without a word from her departed nakama, the last few months have been normal for the mage although she still worries for her nakama. It's only now that her worries have evolved into paranoia she can't control. These dreams have been plaguing her and she can't help but wonder if they mean something, left in silent fear that they will come true. She wants to cry at how realistic they feel and now she's having trouble differentiating what's real.

"Do you miss him…" a voice asks her and she is quick to recognize it, it's not Wendy but instead it's Carla. Her eyes meeting those of the white exceed and she only sighs. Brown eyes glazing over as she looks at her reflection in the window, she's broken without him; eyes are tired and barely able to hold a single spark, skin looking as pale as the moon in her eyes, and she finding trouble putting the simplest of smiles on her lips without him.

She desperately wants to say no because she knows where this conversation is headed, the hidden meaning behind those words, at least she thinks so… Carla looks at her through the reflection, eyes void of any teasing judgment that could be made from her answer, almost as if she can sense her inner turmoil.

She can't help but chuckle silently to herself. When had she become so reliant on him? When exactly had she become obsessed with her nakama and his return? In her heart she knows the answers, knows it well, but she refuses to admit it…not yet.

Lucy only clutches her legs closer to her body once more, resting her head upon her bare knees, biting her lip as she seems to struggle for an answer, a confession, eyes closing shut as they try to prevent any tears that might fall as she remembers her dreams. Clutching a blanket as close to her body as she can, trying desperately to recreate a sense of warmth that's left her life. Carla only smiles sadly and returning to her slumber, Lucy's answer clearly obvious by her actions.

"Natsu…please be okay…" the stellar mage whispers in a longing sigh, clutching the small blanket closer to her body, because she knows this night will be like countless others. She'll remain awake in fear of her nightmares returning as she not only waits for the sun to rise, but for her nakama to return.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Her voice is lost within the daily madness that fills the boisterous guild that summer's day, the laughter that echoes strongly in the air drowning out her soft voice. A beautiful melody passing her pink lips as she sits at the bar alone, hands staining themselves with black ink as she writes in solitude. Brown eyes soft as the sweet melody leaves her body, mind focused upon the words she wishes to record. The world around her is lost as she focuses upon the story she wants to tell, wanting to finish this chapter of her novel before her inspiration leaves. Never knowing her silent love song is gaining a small audience, nor the soft smile that graces the returned bartender. Her voice holding the final note of the song sweetly and quietly, ending it just as she writes the last word and places her final period. Smiling in satisfaction as she looks upon her finished work, heart swelling with pride as she does so.

She's been on a flurry of multiple missions within the past few weeks in hopes of calming her fears from that stormy night; the paranoia from the dream still haunting her even weeks later.

She's hoping that keeping her mind occupied on missions will help calm her erratic thoughts until he returns, and because of it her presence has been lost within the guild walls; coming and going constantly. It's only now on this summer's day that's she has decided upon taking a rest from the nonstop missions. Money is no longer an issue for the remainder of the year; her rewards can pay them all. Her mind is finally at rest as the nightmares have slowly dissipated with the passing days and she's at peace if only for a while. All that's left for her is to wait for her nakama to return.

The sound of soft clapping brings her back into reality from her subconscious thoughts and she looks up in surprise at her single person audience, eye widening in shock as they stare into bright blue eyes. "You have a lovely voice, Lucy." Mirajane compliments warmly, smiling when all she can do is blush shyly from the attention before gratefully thanking her.

It's not very often that the stellar mage finds herself singing within the walls of the guild, Mirajane has been the only person to ever hear the rarity and the takeover mage has come to secretly appreciate when she does. She's told her voice is always soft and full of meaning when she does, almost like an angel. But she also knows that Mirajane's words hold a hidden meaning; she's been gone for days at times on requests with various members of fairy tail that her voice seems to have left the guild; going so far as to joke that she has trouble remembering what the stellar mage sounds or looks like.

It's not as if she had meant to distant herself from the guild in such a way, she just needed an escape from her nightmares.

"It's nice to have you back, Lucy. Just stay around longer, okay." Mirajane whispers before she can apologize, placing a gentle hand on that of the stellar mage's; almost as if she could sense her thoughts. Lucy laughs softly, a smile gracing her lips before asking the mage for a glass of water. "I promise, Mira-san. I'd never leave you guys." she whispers, turning around in her chair to watch the boisterous guild in action. Brown eyes lingering on the closed doors of the guild for a few moments, the nightmares flashing through her mind in an instant before Mirajane's voice breaks her out of her thoughts once more. "I'm waiting…" she whispers silently just before turning back towards the take over mage, a sweet smile forming upon her lips.

They'll laugh together and tease one another now as Lucy takes the time to appreciate the guild she's come to call home, promising the mage to never leave them behind. But it's no more than a week later when Lucy finds herself going on yet another mission and like her many others Mirajane will wish her dear friend off. Watching as Lucy's silhouette along with that of the young sky dragon's and Scarlett's disappear into the setting sun, waving goodbye as she watches them off; waiting like the stellar mage does for the return of her nakama.

Weeks will pass for the takeover mage before she sees the doors of the guild open once more, but unlike past missions she won't have to privilege to welcome her dear friend back.

…Lucy's angelic voice will be lost forever…never to return….

* * *

_A/N _

_Gomen i didn't think it would take this long to update but i had a bit of writer's block ( i was trying to combine this chapter and the next into a great big one but it wouldn't flow the way i wanted so i had to split it up. Gomen but hey the next chapter is done just in the final process of editing! Hopefully if everything goes right i'll have it up by tonight or tomorrow._

_So like always review and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter ~_


	4. Chapter 4: For Those I Love

Fairy Tail: "Remember the Promise" ~ Chapter 4: For Those I Love This Is My Sacrifice

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The feeling is purely surreal, her mind battling against its dreamlike state; locked in a never ending fantasy world, struggling to separate the fantasy from true reality.

She feels as if she's floating, fighting to keep herself from sinking to keep herself alive. For a moment she is able to remember all, relive the memory that brought her here.

Recalling the numbness of her body as it walks onwards towards the fire, mind set on what she's about to do. It's the fulfillment of a promise in her mind, a choice she's willing to risk all for. Yet the fears of what's to occur appear only to be imprisoned within her beating heart. Tears fall from eyes filled with determination, leaving wet trails upon her bruised cheeks. Trembling hands clenching a sword in silent desperation. Words passing cut lips with every step she takes, the last a testament of love she will never regret.

In a single moment she can feel it all, the sudden sense of déjà vu that overcomes her; the scream that passed her lips as pain shoots throughout her body. In the distance she swears she can faintly hear the desperation filled scream of her name, the tears that are being shed, but it's lost, buried within the deepest confides of her vanishing mind.

Her body is fighting to keep itself alive through the tortuous pain that fills and surrounds it. The sound of her name echoing strongly through her mind just as all falls silent, a light flashing before her just before everything fades into an eternal darkness.

She can feel it clearly now, her mind and body slipping away.

Her life seems to pass before her very eyes as she feels herself sinking, no strength to keep on fighting; mind reliving cherished memories. It's peaceful for a moment and she can't help the smile that forms upon her lips.

All is silent as she sees the light within the darkness; the sweet sound of her name being gently called by deceased loved ones, the image of those long gone appearing before her; the smiles upon their faces etched into her mind forever. Her eyes shutting close as she prepares to wait for the light to take her.

The pain is gone, the screaming stopped, and because of it she feels secure. Warmth overtakes her body as a beautiful melody begins to play in her head.

Eyes widening in shock as she feels her body crashing only moments later, an almost burning sensation shooting through her body once more. It's unbearable and she feels as if she's being dragged down, the feeling of sharp claws dig deeply into her skin never leaving. The light before her is fading fast as the darkness surrounds and consumes her body, loved ones vanishing before her very eyes.

Tears are being shed just as the last scream manages to escape her lips just before she can finally feel her body fade.

Her mind is now forever lost, body feeling nothing but intense pain, final words passing her very lips just as her mind relives her last day in a final remembrance….

"…For those I love…this is my sacrifice…"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

From the beginning they should have known, recognized the hidden signs that were always there earlier. Realized that destiny was a cruel mistress meant only to tug and play with their hearts. It's only now when fate comes into play, when lives are on the line they realize.

The cheer filled smiles that once adorned their gleaming faces are quick to fade as tears begin to fall. Courage that was once so strong is quickly lost as fear fills their bodies. Hearts torn as strengths are tested and limits are quickly pushed. Fates and beliefs questioned as the end comes near. Unbreakable bonds broken in seconds as promises are forgotten.

Hope lost forever when the truth is finally revealed.

The war is finally over, the battle against evil won but for the survivors the victory is nothing but hallow. The heavens sharing in their sorrow as the sky above turns the darkest of grays, silver clouds lining the sky as glistening crystals begin to drop upon the now bare land; the falling rain doing nothing to cleanse them of their sorrow, only mixing with their tears.

When all is done and the rain ceases to fall upon the land, they notice not the shining rainbow in the sky above but the gleaming of gold hidden within the grounds of the barren land. Bodies wracked with regret and sorrow walking shamefully away from the battlefield with the precious cargo in hand, the unwanted memento that was left behind.

Returning to the place she once called home, delivering the news with heavy hearts to those she deemed family.

A place that was once full of cheer and laughter filled only with the sounds of their mourning, a hushed silence befalling them as the tale of the battle is told to all. Tears falling as words of the survivors reach them, every detail of that day spoken in its gut-wrenching agony; no one able to disguise the sounds of their breaking hearts.

Though the sorrow and mourning that fills them never able to compare to the guilt that fill the hearts of those whom had been there. The memory of that day burned within their minds, the fresh scar on their hearts too deep to heal. For them, the two who had been there to witness it all, they can't help but wonder if there was a way to prevent what occurred that day, still able to recall every aching second of that battle.

What started out as a simple investigation of an odd request among friends turned into so much more, a mission the members of Fairy Tail would never forget. A mission they couldn't forget.

In reality no one could have predicted what would occur that fateful day. The dreams that plagued the fallen deemed as mere nightmares were in reality premonitions of a fate to come true. And yet the sorrow remains, lingering in the air for years to come.

The scarlet and sky dragon never truly able to forget the battle that took her life...

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The battle was lost though they had not known victory nowhere in sight. Evil overpowering them within minutes of the start and yet they progress on. The strength to carry on strong in beating hearts, pushed by the adrenaline that rushed through their veins; fears cast aside as the sound of clashing strength echoed loudly in the air.

The tides quick to change as time slows the moment gold meets brown. Hearts ceasing their rhythmic beating, the ability to breathe quickly lost all around.

Pain seeps into a fragile body as the grip upon a throat tightens, left helpless and unable to yell from the pain due to a vanishing voice. Not even the slightest gasp leaving her. Eyes and body filling with fear when cut lips curl into a sinister smirk.

The tears begin to fall and the ability to stop them is gone, a shiver crawling slowly up her spine the moment golden eyes pierce her own. Villainous eyes filling with mirth as they roam over her fear wracked body. Words of mock remorse heard moments before a fist collides with her abdomen.

The terror filled screech of her name is heard and echoes loudly as she is sent hurdling across the battlefield. Her scream alerting all those around of the evident pain that fills her body as it continues to tumble and collide violently with the ground below; arms wrapping around her frame, skidding to a final stop moments later in an attempt to cushion her fall but by then she's lost consciousness.

Her mind is muddled, vision slowly returning as she lies broken, bruised, and bloodied in the protective warmth of a caring embrace. Her body still, appearing unresponsive almost dead to the world around her. Ears ringing loudly with the sound of his echoing laughter, though she manages to hear the pleas of her comrades; the begging voices for a response, a sign to know she's safe.

Yet, it's the voice of a scarlet that finally gets her to respond, one she remembers as demanding holding a hidden fear as she pleas for a response seems to awaken her.

She can do nothing more than whimper in silent pain as she forces her body to work against the arms that have wrapped around her protectively and the pain that fills her body to stand. Tired eyes looking into those of her friends, her nakama, relishing in the relief and smiles they hold.

Her stomach churns from the forced movement seconds later, mouth instantly filling with the taste of copper, and fear begins running through her veins as she struggles to hold back its contents. The once relief filled looks of her friends quickly replaced with ones of horror moments later when she proceeds to expel a horrid amount of blood from her body. Unable to will her body to stand any longer she's quick to crumble, arms wrapping themselves around her once more before she can hit the ground.

It's in that moment the tides of the battle are quick to change; silent anger filling the bodies of those still standing as look upon her, the victim of this evil's barbaric ways. Blood boiling the moment he comments how the weak shouldn't be permitted to fight. Commands quickly thrown from the lips of their Scarlett leader, a white glow overtaking her body as she prepares to fight with a new found strength.

"Stay with me, Lucy. Don't give up." A voice whispers softly, shaking her ever so gently. "Forgive me, I couldn't protect you…but I'm here now." Her vision is blurred, mind muddled and because of it she mistakes the soft voice for that of her departed nakama and not her celestial spirit. "…Natsu…?" He merely holds back a laugh as he gently wipes away tears that stain her bruised cheeks, ones she hadn't realized were being shed. "Sorry Princess, he isn't here."

The celestial mage merely looks at him, watching as facial features slowly form away from wants and dreams into those of her faithful spirit. A weak smile gracing her lips as she whispers his name in silent gratitude and acknowledgement "Gomen, Loke."

"Lucy-san!" a voice cries in worry and she needn't rise to know the cry comes from that of a young Wendy, who is most likely here to provide much needed aid, only smiling warmly when the girl reaches her.

"Gomena-" the dragon begins stopped abruptly by the blonde who is quick to put the blame upon herself, it was her who let her guard down; got cocky thinking a sneak attack against their enemy would work. Ignoring the argumentative words of her comrades that reach her ears seconds later, ones trying to convince the mage it hadn't been her fault but she knows the truth they refuse to believe.

"Erza?" she questions in slight pain as Wendy begins to assess her injuries. "Fighting." Loke's voice answers, the grip he has on her tightening slightly. Brown eyes close as she only nods, mind focusing upon the sounds of the battle that fill the air; the clashing of strength that echoes across the land, the hiss of metal swords meeting one another.

She grimaces in pain moments later, burying her face into Loke's suit as Wendy begins healing her, focusing mainly upon the internal injuries she sustained in the attack. Silent apologies leaving the young dragon slayer's lips as she continues, able to sense and hear her whimpers of pain. Her faithful spirit whispering soothing words of comfort in an attempt to relax her; wishing for her to focus her mind upon herself and not the ongoing battle.

But for Lucy it's lying within the protective embrace of Loke as she is being healed her mind can focus on nothing but that. Coming to realize how useless this battle has become. They've been fighting this evil for so long no end can be seen. Even Erza, who continues to fight on, is facing hardships.

As a group they've grown weak and tired, magic and will slowly draining as the battle continues. From the start he had the upper hand, it's only now she realizes that fact. It shouldn't have been like this, it never was. This was supposed to be a simple mission, an investigation of an odd request that arrived at the guild two days prior; a simple torn flyer from a village pleading for help, the reward a million jewel.

The suspicion had been high in all of them when they arrived at the village, which in turn was nothing more than a lush forest. By the time they had realized it was a trap of some sort it was too late, ambushed by a dark mage by the name of Xander.

She can't help but chuckle inwardly when she realizes they were being defeated by a single man; certain in her mind that she'd never forget him if they made it through to the end. He looked like a king, almost like a golden knight in gleaming armor.

Yet, everything he seemed nothing more than a lie, golden eyes deceiving all. She can feel her body shiver when she remembers the evil intent she saw in those eyes. In that moment she knew they have to defeat him somehow, and she's certain they will.

But there's this feeling in her gut she can't shake away, like this it, it's all ending here. A voice in her head is telling her to say goodbye, telling her accept what's about to happen. And no matter how hard she tries she can't shake it away, this feeling that is looming over her.

She's been plagued for the last month with nightmares and it's only now she wonders if they mean something. This feeling just won't go away and she's afraid of what might happen here today.

But it's with what happens next that her fears are realized…this truly is the end.

A scream breaks her way from her inner thoughts, eyes opening just as Erza is thrown across the battlefield, tumbling before coming to a final stop. She can feel her heart drop in that moment, tears quick to line the outer corners of her eyes waiting to fall, her name escaping her lips in a strangled sob. "Erza!"

She watches in a helpless agony as the scarlet attempts to rise before falling into a heap on the ground below. What remains of her black purgatory armor disappearing seconds later, reverting back to her original, revealing the countless wounds that litter her battered body.

Her brown eyes widening in shock just as the tears begin to fall, Loke's grip on her seems to tighten in silent fear, and she can hear Wendy's quiet whimpers beside her as they witness the defeat of their comrade.

The sound of his voice echoes across the battleground, his rounding laughing replaying endlessly in her mind. "Pathetic." He says in disgust as he carelessly tosses Erza's sword, smiling as it lands between them; the fallen and the victor in his mind. "I'm done playing with you fairies…prepare to witness true power." The moment those words pass his lips the sky above suddenly darkens, the sinister look in his eyes returning.

Everything has now fallen silent, time slowing to an almost stand still, her mind never truly registering what is happening; only seeing her scarlet friend mouth the words "duck" and "shield". In a fearful curiosity she looks towards their enemy, brown eyes widening as she witnesses what's occurring. She gasps and makes a grab for a fear stricken Wendy, pulling the girl close to her chest, the arms of her spirit quick to enclose the two in an attempt to shield them from the oncoming attack.

Darkness surrounds them and she's reduced to tears. Fear overtaking her body in a matter of seconds. The dark attack nears them and she closes her eyes out of instinct, though still able to feel everything suddenly disappear around her.

Loke's presence is suddenly lost; arms that once wrapped themselves around her in protection have suddenly disappeared. She doesn't have time to think nor wonder where he has gone; only pulling Wendy closer, her body shaking with panic. Wendy's whimpers of dread reaching her ears and she's left wondering if she should pray.

Yet, she swears that in the mist of the madness, just as she begins to pray for a savior, the voice has returned, telling her once more to say goodbye and fulfill her promise.

Anxiety fills her body, but disappears in an instant as sudden draining feeling washes over her frame. Brown orbs fluttering open when she feels it pass, gasping in shock seconds later at what lies before her. Her mind is still cluttered, fear still running through her veins, and she's having trouble believing what lies ahead.

The silence of her mind returns as she scans over the land. They had been fighting upon a land filled with lush greenery and now all that remains is a desolate and bare. But the sudden change of land doesn't affect her, pushed away the moment she realizes her magic has disappeared. Her mind reeling when she realizes all her magic power has been drained in an instant from his dark attack, knowing now why her spirit's presence left her.

Only the sound of his maniacal laughter fills the air as he looks upon his work, her own eyes along with those of her comrades filling with horror. It resembles fire in her mind and she becomes entranced by them, eye unable to look away from the dark flames that are pouring in from the ground below.

Barely listening as he raves madly about the end of the world at his hands seconds later. Claiming the darkness before him will eradicate all life as it begins to drain the magic of the world and for a fleeting second she's reminded of Edolas. The world is falling apart around them and for a single moment she fears that the world is coming to an end, believing in her heart that they've truly failed somehow…someway.

"Tell me fairies," he begins his voice sinister on the brink of mad, eyes clouding with unforgivable evil, "which one of you is strong enough to stop this?" He smirks as their eyes widen in astonishment, watching as the simple idea of hope seeps into their bodies. "Tell me, which one of you is weak enough to give yourselves up in that name of that idiotic emotion called love to stop this madness to save those you care for?"

The silent hope that had filled their bodies disappears in an instant at his words the moment they realize he is merely taunting them, but for her his words sink deeper into her mind; and it is with those words lingering in the air as darkness continues to surround them that it begins.

Her name is whispered from the lips of the scarlet in confusion as she begins to rise.

"You call us weak," she begins, releasing her protective hold upon the sky dragon who whimpers slightly, "and yet you are nothing more than a coward hiding behind golden armor." Her brown eyes hardened in determination betraying her as tears begin to fall. "Tell me is it a crime to care? Is it a sin to love?" blood stained hands trembling as she continues to walk towards him, grabbing hold of the discarded weapon that lies between them.

"I made I promise to protect those I loved and cared for." She whispers as she continues to near him, paying no mind to the call of her name from her comrades. Tears continuing to fall from her brown eyes, her body shaking in a silent fear only to be pushed away into the deepest confides of her erratic heart.

"They've become a family to me after I lost my own…protected me all these times…." She whispers quietly stopping just feet before Xander, only the darkness separating them, taking a single moment to look back at her nakama with a broken smile. Her eyes lingering upon their battered bodies and worried filled faces just before locking with those of Erza. "Gomenasai…minna."

"If wanting to protect them back makes me weak…then so be it…." She lifts the sword, preparing to strike, crying as she watches his golden eyes fill with fear and confusion; hearing Erza scream her name in the distance as she scrambles to rise, finally realizing what the blonde is about to do.

"…because for those I love..."

"Lucy!"

"…I will sacrifice…"

"Don't do it!"

"…even if it means my own life…!"

"No!"

Screams heard just as tears are shed when the darkness of destiny consumes her, the world around them quick to return from its darkness only to surround her. Her heart wrenching screams echoing through the air and piercing their hearts. Her comrades left to watch in agony as her body writhes in pain just before the world around them falls into a deathly silence as a white light begins to surround her. That single blinding light betraying its purpose when the dust settles moments later and any hope that remained is destroyed.

The moment of realization and unwanted truth is here. Their hearts dropping in horror, her name screamed in pure desperation. Tears of sorrow and regret forever shed for suspected fallen when no physical trace of the hero nor their enemy remains. Minds running ramped, searching in vain for a solution as to where, wondering in sorrow as to why. Bodies wrack with guilt, hands pounding the ground in disbelief.

Once more her name is screamed in lost hope, voices filled with desperation as they cry in anguish. The reality of what has happened finally settling in, one they refuse to neither believe nor accept; but as time goes on they'll realize in their mourning that it's true. They must accept what has occurred on this day, must accept the hard cold facts.

…Lucy is gone….

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Hearts

_Fairy Tail: "Remember the Promise" ~ Chapter 5: Broken Promises, Broken Hearts_  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.*.*.:*..*:.*. .*.:*･゜ﾟ･*

It's said that with the passing of time all wounds will heal, but it is within that same passing that waiting hearts begin to break. Hope and faith that once ran so freely through their veins soon withering away into nothing, ceasing to exist and disappearing into the endless void that is eternity. Time finally taking its toll upon their scarred hearts, only grief and regret able to numb the deep wound she had unknowingly inflicted upon them.

Not a single day passes in the place she once claimed so fondly as home where those she cared and loved like family are not left in tears. Hearts forever torn from her decision, her sacrifice. Realizing now that with the passing of time since her sudden disappearance that nothing could have been done, this was nothing more than a part of her cruel destiny.

Yet, for a select few the grief that fill their hearts can never compare to the guilt that flows through their veins. Realizing in a silent agony that her sacrifice that day had been her own to make...yet, they can't help but wonder if in some way, had they a way of knowing, it could have been prevented...a feeling she has come to know, an emotion that is beginning to break her very being.

Fairy Tail has grown unnaturally silent with the passing days, still fresh in the process of mourning, and it is in the midst of the silence that befalls them all upon this day she manages to hear it...a beautiful melody accompanied by a familiar angelic voice. It rings loudly in her ears, every word so crisp and clear, bringing tears to her very eyes. It's merely a figment of her imagination, of that she is sure, knowing that only she alone can hear it. Her body shaking at the pure realization, because she was the only one to ever hear her sing so beautifully, the only one...

Blue eyes daring to look up, wishing an instant later they hadn't because her mind has decided to torture her on this very day. Looking up to see a want, a wish, and a dream she realizes can no longer become a reality...the very image of her departed nakama. And it is with that familiar voice lingering sweetly in the air along with the sight of her that she breaks, everything she is and has become dissipating in that single moment.

No longer is she able to hold back the tears, letting them freely flow upon her cheeks as she wails out in a painful agony. The glass she had so gingerly been cleaning moments before slipping from her grasp and shattering upon on the floor below. With her hands now free she is able to grip the bar for support as heart wrenching cries leave her body the instant the image before her looks and smiles her way. Her cries alerting those around her of the sadness that wracks through her body; few left to wonder in silence as to what exactly has broken their beloved barmaid, discovering only seconds later when a single name passes her lips.

No longer can she withstand the pain that fills her body, giving into it as she crumbles to her knees; free from not only prying eyes but the mirage her mind has created.

Their hearts fill with sorrow, eyes clouding with pity and remorse at the pure sight. All knowing of the evident pain she feels, many of them feeling it as well. But, though it pains them, they can do nothing more than watch, unable to provide any source of comfort to the crying woman. Her cries echoing through the now silent guild, tears of their own falling due to it.

Yet, a single person makes the attempt they feel they can not, unable to withstand the sight any longer; one of the person she loves and cares for in such excruciating pain. Silent tears threatening to fall from her own eyes, very much like those who watch, a broken smile forming upon her lips as she calls out warily to the woman.

"Mira-nee." The girl whispers, voice lined with sadness and remorse as she reaches out to the older; tears escaping her own eyes when the older's tears of agony do not cease. Words so soft passing quivering lips moments later, the younger struggles to hear them. "...she's gone...Lissanna, she's...Lucy's de..." Her voice breaks, stopping suddenly as she is unable to will her body to say the word; her mind refusing to accept it.

"Oh...nee-san.." Lissanna says sadly, enclosing her arms around her crying sister's fragile frame; whispering words of condolence and comfort as she continues to drown in her sorrows.

It's now in this moment the younger comes to realize how the tables have suddenly turned; positions of their lives that fit them like gloves have suddenly changed. She's the one left to somehow repair the pieces of the older's broken heart, the one to provide the comfort that is in such prevalent need to her; holding her as close as physically possible to provide it. Realizing now how the stellar mage's death has truly affected the woman. Pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of muffled words leaving her sister's lips.

"...I...could have saved...I ...knew...I..." she whispers in a broken voice, the tears and cries of anguish finally ceasing; her body now weak as fatigue begins to claim her. Eyes fluttering close as she faints into her sister's calm embrace. The last sight she manages to see, that of the tortuous illusion her mind has created; golden hair flowing gently in the non-existent wind, brown eyes softening in admiration, a compassionate smile gracing pink lips.

"...Forgive me...our promise...I...broke...I...gomennasai...Lucy." Fatigue finally claiming her as the world around her fades away, words no longer leaving her lips, mind beginning to recall the last day she spent with the blonde...remembering the promise she made...

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The memory is still fresh in her mind, able to vividly recall every second of that memorable night.

The crisp freshness of the night air, the calmness it brought her as she walked home. Remembering the silver light of the moon that shone just as bright as the glimmering stars in the dark velvet sky. The sound of a single person's sorrow echoing silently in the night, quiet and soft like a dying whisper trying to hide. The chilling wind that seemed to follow and guide her with every step she took towards it. Her mind intrigued by the silent cries that echoed softly in the night, body filling with dread and worry as she grew ever closer to the source. Remembering every detail of that night, one she knows will never be forgotten due to what she found; a familiar face drowning in sorrow.

The silence of night continuing as she sat next to the crying figure with a heavy heart. Blue eyes clouding with pity and remorse as they roamed over the girl's fragile frame; taking in every aspect of it. The quivering of her pink lips, ones that parted only to let heart wrenching sobs pass them. The tears that flowed from brown eyes, ones that shined with fear and sorrow, create small rivers upon her flushed cheeks. The way her body shook not from the chill of night but from the sorrow that flowed through her veins. How desperately her hands seems to clench the bench she sat upon for stability. She could feel her heart begin to break as she continued to look upon the girl in sorrow, knowing that the mage was smiling happily only earlier that day. She had always suspected the mage was suffering much more than she let on, it was only now that her suspicions were realized.

It was then seconds later that Mirajane embraced the girl, feeling her body tense as if she had only now realized the barmaid was there. Blue meeting brown moments later as her name passed the girl's lips. The sound of name nearly broke her heart, shattering it into a million pieces from hearing the desperate plea hidden within it. The girl was hurt, though Mirajane did not know why, only knowing that she required comfort in this moment. A comfort that the takeover mage was more than willing to provide. Holding the girl closer as she began to whisper words of comfort, letting the blonde know she was not alone.

"Mira..I..." the girl began, only to be cut off by her embracer. "Shhh, there's no rush..." the blue eyed woman whispered softly. Knowing silently that she could never force the girl to speak, simply letting her know that she was there. With much love she held the girl closer, treating her as if she was a beloved family member; something that the barmaid believed wholeheartedly, stroking the blonde's hair lovingly as she continued. "...only when you're ready...just cry..it's okay..."

At these single words the blonde seemed to break, all her hidden turmoil flowing from her body like a raging river. Clutching onto the barmaid desperately as she began to cry. Knowing that the woman would not force her to speak, allowing her only when she herself deemed ready. Finding much needed assurance in the woman's seemingly motherly embrace, safety in her arms, and most of all comfort in the warmth the woman seemed to provide her. Silence befalling the two in the minutes that passed, only Mirajane's soft humming echoing in the wind as Lucy's tears slowly began to cease, only small hiccups leaving the mage's body now.

"Mira...do..do you belive in dreams?" she questioned hesitantly, her head resting against the woman's chest as she awaited the dreaded answer. At this Mirajane slowly pulled away from the girl, her blue eyes looking upon the girl in confusion. No idea as to the question that had just been asked, wondering silently why the mage wished to know. Her utter confusion prompting the woman to ask the blonde to elaborate further.

It was only then the barmaid could see how desperate the girl truly was, seeing brown eyes cloud with fear and dread as she began to speak once more. "I mean...do you think they mean something. That they can predict the future..."

For moments the woman said nothing, only looking at the girl as she contemplated her answer, wondering in silence as to why she wished to know. "Yes, I do. Dreams are something magical...they're special. Showing us all our desires, letting us relive our past, showing us precious memories, even showing us the future...everyday after Lisanna's death I had dreams of seeing her again, being able to hold her in my arms, shower her with a million kisses, tell her 'i love her', " her voice begins to break and she stops for a moment to compose herself, wiping away stray tears. "and look where we are now...she's back...so yes, I do."

Silence befell them once more as Lucy began to cry, her heart unable to truly accept the dreaded answer. She knew exactly how the barmaid would answer and yet she still questioned her, hoping by some miracle that the woman could put her sorrows to rest. '...I'm scared..." she sobbed, clutching the woman in despair.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" the woman begged as she had begun to wipe away the tears that flowed from the blonde's brown eyes, embracing her as she cooed softly to calm her once more. And it was only then, through all her tears, that Lucy finally confessed. Telling the barmaid of the constant nightmares that had plagued her for the past weeks, the ones that revolved solely around the death of her nakama. Confiding in the woman the reality of each of them, her fears of them being true. But it was her last dream that truly frightened the girl, the single dream that depicted not Natsu's death but her own.

This was the first time such an occurrence had happened to the stellar mage and in all honesty it frightened her how real it all was. Though she would not tell the barmaid, it being the single confession she withheld that night, the reality of it all...the true thing that frightened her was the simple fact that it seemed to revolve solely upon the promise she made. Remembering being consumed by black flames, waking up in the middle of the night with the feeling of fire and darkness surrounding her. "...it was everywhere..." she cried, "black flames turning into darkness and claws...and..it was horrible..." she clung to the woman, crying silently into her chest.

"Oh, Lucy..." the blue eyed woman sighed sadly, stroking her hair once more. "Look at me. Lucy, look at me." She said, clutching the girl's face in her delicate hands; wiping away stray tears with the pads of her thumbs. "You are not going to die. I promise...I won't let you."

"But...you said." the girl whimpered ready to argue against the older, only to be stopped. Pulled into the older's embrace once more as she began to speak once more. "I know what I said...but dreams do not dictate your life, only you can." pulling away to look into the younger's brown eyes once more. "besides you can't die, not before we find Natsu." she whispered, smiling as she watched brown eyes widen in silent hope. "Just you and me. When you come back from your mission, I promise we'll go look for him. Finally put those nightmares to rest. How does that sound? "

It was that moment, that single moment that Mirajane remembered most of all. The way Lucy's eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the tears of joy the flowed from them, the sweet smile that graced her lips, how tightly the younger hugged her, most of all how sweet her voice sounded as she expressed her eternal gratitude.

And it is that same moment that pains her so, heart aching when she begins to remember how warm the girl felt as she wished her well, bidding her goodbye the morning after. How tightly she held onto her when Lucy expressed her silent fears once more, promising in a soft voice that everything would be okay. Watching with a smile spread across her lips when the mage slowly disappeared from her sight, blending beautifully into the setting sun with two others.

...Never once knowing that Lucy's dream would become a reality that fateful day, nor that her own promise would be broken, leaving her with nothing but a broken heart full of guilt.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

She was once told that time could heal all wounds, that in its passing those in pain would be healed, but what she like many others suffer from is no mere wound. Instead what causes an eternal pain in her body is a broken heart, one she knows time can never truly heal. In her mind and through her own experience, time does not heal...it simply mends. Because one can never heal a broken heart with time alone.

What truly heals broken hearts is closure. What keeps them alive and beating is hope. Something she has come to realize has begun to dissipate among the many members in the guild.

Months have passed of diminishing hope within the walls of the guild, days gone by with no leads, hours of lost faith, nights of hopeless wishing. Parties of worried members, few from allied guilds, spending lost hours searching for her, only to return home with nothing. Many of them refusing to accept the mage's disappearance as a death in its early days, but no longer...

It's now on this third month that they gather, having finally accepted the reality of it all...coming to the heartbreaking realization that she's gone forever. Gathering as one guild, as one family, to mourn together for the last time, to acknowledge her sacrifice through the vigil they held this night.

Master Makarov's voice ringing loudly in their ears as he begins to speak of the fallen fairy, but for the barmaid clad in black his words are nothing but lost. Blue eyes roaming over the sorrow filled faces of those _she_ loved so dearly, the people _she_ treated like family, the ones _she _gave her life for...does she realize that it is truly gone. The hope they once had finally gone, vanished just like her. Knowing with a heavy that they alone can not bear the heartbreak any longer, that the pain is too great upon their aching bodies...that her loss has finally been accepted.

But for her that lost hope will always remain, that for the sake of her heart she will never give up. Granted it will be silent, and in moments of hardship when she is forced to face reality it will be fleeting, but she knows she can't give up. She knows she can't let this dream die, because if what she said to the fallen blonde that night is true; that dreams express wishes, hopes, and realities that could possibly be true then she can not afford to lose hope. Knowing that though it may not be today, tomorrow, or in the near future, she will see that smile once more, she will hear that angelic voice sing again...she will see her nakama one day.

So it's now standing as she fights an internal battle in front of those who have begun to lose it does she promise to keep that hope alive. Having to hold back the tears that threaten to fall as memories of the blonde pass through her mind once more; memories just as torturous as the illusion her mind made that day. Heart breaking with every passing thought, body filling with an unforgettable guilt at the broken promise.

The sound of her name being spoken softly bringing her away from the battle within her body, her eyes locking with those of Master Makarov's. "It's time..." he whispers sadly as she nods obediently in return, walking to the very place he stood to properly begin their final goodbye.

All is silent now, not a single word spoken as she walks towards him. Tear filled eyes watching her every move, only the sound of her heels meeting the stone floor filling the silence that has befallen them. With every step she takes her heart breaks even further, her body aching as she holds a single lantern in her shaking hands; eyes roaming over its artistic beauty.

Finally after what feels like an eternity she stops, standing directly next to Master who nods at her once more. All is silent once more, no words said as she prays softly to the small lantern moments before releasing it into the night sky. All members of fairy tail watching with tear filled eyes as the midnight sky begins to fill with hundreds of them. Each lantern symbolizing the promise they have made to the fallen mage, the eternal bond they hold with her. A promise that though their lives are now diverged, she will not be forgotten, her memory like those past members is to forever live eternally in their hearts. The hope of ever seeing her once more is gone, months of heartbreak finally taking its toll. These lanterns symbolizing not only their eternal promise, but their final farewell.

The many citizens of Magnolia watching the lights flow from the guild in awe, the gleeful laughter of children filling the cold night air as they are left mesmerized by the spectacle. Knowing not of its sorrowful meaning, only recognizing its beauty. Unbeknownst to them that a pair of dark onyx eyes watch the sight just as clueless as they, left to wonder in silence as to its meaning. That same wonder vanishing moments later because what truly matters to him as of this moment is the single thought of home, being able to see the faces of the nakama he left behind...being able to see_ her_.

Never once knowing what lies ahead, the news that awaits him upon arrival...the broken heart he is soon to have.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

_Author's Notes: _

_Sorry it took so long guys...school got in the way. Promise i'll try to be faster with the next chapter. Hope you liked this one, feel free to leave a review. __On a side note i even changed up the summary a bit. Let me know how it sounds ~_

_Oh and if i ever find the time i'll be sure to post up a preview of the next chappy on my account here. And hey if you ever feel like i take way too long don't be afraid to say anything, i'm a bit forgetful at times. Just shoot me a message either here or on my tumblr!_


End file.
